


Quiet

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Half Drabble, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet in the Muppet Theater. Kermit, one of nature's showmen, knows exactly how long to pause before adding: Too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _Why is it so quiet, what are they hiding?_  
>  \- "Berck-Plage", Sylvia Plath

It's quiet in the Muppet Theater. Kermit, one of nature's showmen, knows exactly how long to pause before adding: Too quiet.

A muffled noise from one of the dressing rooms, followed by a succession of ever-louder variations on "Ssh! Kermit might hear you!"

Oh, good. Just another wacky scheme, then.


End file.
